Time for Change
by SSA James
Summary: A next generation fic. Enjoyyyy


**Few notes; Snape, Fred, Remus, and Tonks are still alive. I don't know how, but it's really not important. Draco Malfoy did NOT marry Astoria Greengrass, though he still has Scorpius. Also, I have a companion fic to this, which will be up shortly.

* * *

**

-Rose Weasley-

I awoke in the bed next to my cousin, Lily's. I was staying at my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house for a week while my parents were on a trip celebrating their anniversary.

I was hungry and decided to go to the kitchen without waking Lily. When I entered the kitchen, I found my Uncle. The broad, jet-black haired, emerald eyed man smiled at me. I love my uncle Harry dearly, but I hated writing History of Magic papers on him.

It was then I noticed the other person in the kitchen.

"DEAN!" I shouted, loud enough to wake everyone in the Potter house. I ran to hug my "cousin". Dean Finnegan was 10 years my senior, but he acted about as mature as my cousin, James. He was the son of some very close family friends, Willow and Seamus Finnegan. Dean had two (much younger) brothers, one was about my age, but I didn't like them nearly as much as I liked Dean. His hooked nose and black hair were extremely familiar to me, even after not seeing him for over a year.

"Heya, Rosie. Glad to see you." He said, picking me up and spinning me. Moments later, everyone arrived in the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

Scorpius was the last to arrive. Every summer, my best friend stayed at the Potter house for a while. My uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny treated him like part of the family.

"So what were you saying, before Rosie came in?" Harry asked, winking at me.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." He announced, laughing. We looked at the young auror strangely. "As a teacher, of course. Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said the last part proudly.

"What happened to Professor Bone?" I asked him, curiously. Dean shrugged.

"I dunno. Mcgonagall sent an owl yesterday, asking me if I could take up the position."

"Well that's fantastic, Dean." said my sixteen year old cousin, James, sarcastically as he grabbed juice out of the fridge. He was always like this when he woke up.

"Ah, now it's professor Finnegan now." Dean joked. James snorted.

"The day I call you professor is the day I become Head boy." We all got a good laugh at this, except for my Aunt Ginny.

* * *

-Scorpius Malfoy-

I hugged Mrs. Potter (who insisted that I call her Ginny) and thanked her for letting me stay, Mr. Potter patted me on the back and said he'd see me on the first. Then I waved bye to Albus and paused before I hugged Rose. Albus was the only one who knew how I felt about her.

"See you in a few days." I gave her a short hug and then stepped into the the fire place. "Malfoy Manor." I said clearly. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor of my living room at home.

"Oh! Scorpius!" My mother put down the book she was reading and came over to dust me off. My mother was a small, naturally tan woman, with warm brown eyes and a kind smile. She was two years younger than my father (Who myself and my younger brothers look exactly like). She was a Ravenclaw, and a muggleborn, something she never let my Grandfather Lucius forget.

"Draco, Scorpius is home." Mum could not come within a three feet radius of me, my brothers, or my father without showing us affection. She stood on her toes and pulled my head down to kiss my forehead.

"Roman, let the boy breathe." My father walked into the living room. "Don't want Hogwarts to have find a new prefect." He said, giving me a one armed hug. I half smiled. Rose and I got our letters from Mcgonagall while I was at the Potter's.

"How was your stay, love?" Mum asked.

"Fine." I said shortly, picking up my one year old brother, Apollo.

"How were the Potters? The Weasleys?" She asked. My father rolled his eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter were fine. I didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I assume that Mrs. Weasley is still pregnant." Rose was much more excited about the coming of her new little brother, than her current little brother, Hugo was.

"Quit pestering him, Rome. The boy just got home." Dad laughed and took Apollo from me, bouncing him. "Now, go get changed and tell your brother to clean up, little bugger's always in somthing. Your grandparents are coming for dinner." I cringed and my mother gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Scor." My brother, Romulus smiled as I climbed up the stairs. I ruffled his messy hair. Romulus was going to be in his first year at Hogwarts, and he was excited to go. He wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and like my mother, didn't shut up about it.

"How was school shopping?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mum's gone mad. I think we'll have to lock her up when Apollo goes." I laughed, thinking he was probably right.

"Gran and Gramps will be here in a few minutes. Dad says to clean up." Romulus gave the same look as me.

"Grandpa always makes Mum angry." I nodded, agreeing with the eleven year old.

"Hello, Scorpius." My Grandfather said, after my Gran hugged me. "Back from visiting the blood traiters?" I ignored the old man, glad my father wasn't there to tell him off.

From what Mr. Weasley told me, my father was a bit of a prat in their day. But he'd changed since the War and since marrying my very proud muggleborn mother.

"Your mother told me that you're a prefect." Gran said, also ignoring Grandfather. "Congratulations." I smiled at her.

We sat down to eat.

"So, Draco, are you going to raise Apollo to be a muggle lover also?" Grandfather asked. Dad raised his head and looked at his own Father.

"Don't start this, Father."

"I'm not starting anything. You obviously have forgotten that you are a Malfoy. Marrying a mudblood. Letting your son associate with Potters and Weasleys, no less."

"Do not insult my wife." Dad said, his face glowing with anger. "And do not insult the Potters or the Weasleys. They are friends of my family."

"Since when is it _your _family, Draco? When did you become friends with those people?"

"Since I realized they were right."

"The Dark Lord was right, not them."

"We don't mention him in this house."

"You've gone soft, Draco." Grandfather turned on my mother. "Now you've tainted our name with bad blood."

"Get out." My father stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Gladly." Grandfather disapparated. Gran stood, hugged my mother and kissed my father's head. She did the same to us.

"I apologize for Lucius. Lovely dinner, Roman." Gran disapparated.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**The Companion Fic shall be called 'Dark Times', so look for it.  
**


End file.
